


Holy Shit (aka WTF)

by Mswriter07



Series: Turnabout Is Fair Play [1]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Fainting, Kinks, M/M, One Shot, crack!fic, will cover a few minor kinks but will give away if listed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stasiak finds more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Shit (aka WTF)

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd and written without too much forethought. A short one shot where I torture Stasiak just because he's Stasiak.
> 
> Updated Author's Note: This story has totally been made into a three part series. I hope you enjoy what tortures I come up with for Special Agent Michael Stasiak. :)

Stasiak found himself walking through the halls of the federal building that employed him and found that no one was around. The silence was almost deafening, except it wasn’t. He heard a couple of voices in an interview room in the corner of the hall. All the interview rooms had clear plexiglass walls along the hall so it wasn’t long that Stasiak got an eyeful.

He almost puked right then and there but the sight was too much to turn away from. He knew something must be wrong - he couldn’t be seeing this right.

Brian O’ Conner with his suit covered leg thrown over a man’s shoulder and his hands braced against the wall. He had a look of concentration on his face as the arm the shoulder belonged to snaked under his thigh and held onto his hip and top of his ass. Stasiak could see O’ Conner’s mouth moving and the head which he realized was bald, that could only mean Dominic Toretto, had lifted and smiled at him. 

Stasiak leaned against the corner he was near and tried to rub his eyes clear but he still saw Brian and Dom being much more than the friends they claimed to be. He saw Brian’s pants fall a little but they didn’t fall past the bend between his thigh and hip area and he saw Dom cup Brian’s other ass cheek. Stasiak could feel the nausea coming back but he also felt his own breath start to mirror O’ Conner’s - it was coming out in short puffs and he pressed his palm to his growing erection after he glanced up and down the hall. 

His dick jumped at the pressure so Stasiak kept his palm pressed tight against it. He saw Dom and Brian swaying in a very natural rhythm like they had sex in that position all the time. Dom kept Brian steady as he licked and sucked at his dick and at an opportune time he happened to catch something in his peripheral and he turned his attention back to Brian tenfold. Brian curled over Dom while keeping his hands planted on the wall. His hips jerked forward at a powerful suck and he let out a keening moan. 

Dom was using every trick he knew to get Brian to come and come hard. He gripped his ass and worked Brian’s hips, enjoying Brian’s noises of pleasure. He was hard as a rock himself so he let one of Brian’s ass cheeks go and went for his own dick to relieve the pressure he was building. He kept up his rhythm with Brian and moaned as his hand started matching his mouth’s pace. Stasiak didn’t know when he started panting and sweating through his shirt but he had to relieve himself as well. As soon as he stroked himself once he exploded, right along with the two occupants of the interview room.

Stasiak jolted awake swearing, panting, sticky. He looked down at himself and saw he was tangled in his sheets and that he just had what he’d classify as a nightmare but an erotic one nonetheless. 

He couldn’t believe that the best orgasm he’d had in years came from dreaming about Toretto giving O’ Conner one of the fucking hottest blowjobs he had ever seen and O’ Conner’s legs - damn they were long. He went to wipe his face but realized that his hand was covered in come. He stumbled into his bathroom after looking at the clock - he had to be at work in a couple of hours so he decided to shower and get there early so he had a chance to get some shitty coffee to hopefully wake him up from his nightmare.

He arrived at the federal building and went up to his floor and saw several people milling about. He let out a sigh of relief - _thank God, I’m not dreaming anymore_. He went over to his desk and looked at his casework and saw he was scheduled for the interview rooms this morning. He didn’t think anything of it as he walked down the hall. 

He almost made it to the room he was going to be using and happened to pass one that O’ Conner....whoa O’ Conner and Toretto were in the same room. O’ Conner had his leg lifted almost identical to his dream and he didn’t see where Dom’s hands were because with the shock of it all Stasiak passed out right next to their room.

A few minutes later, Brian’s assistant Sophie Trinh, was shaking him and when she saw his eyes open she asked, “Are you okay?”

Stasiak looked at her for a second and noticed a few other sets of legs in the mix. He looked up and saw Penning, O’ Conner and Toretto. He decided being unconscious was the way to get through his day that day so he passed out again. He never told a soul about the dream but he had an inkling of a thought that Toretto somehow knew about it by the way he’d give Brian a quick once over in Stasiak’s presence, lean closer to Brian, or touch him more than he normally would outside their house.


End file.
